Going on a Little Vacation, Forever
by TridentOfDarkness372
Summary: AU Fic where Astrid doesn't appear in the meadow. Hiccup and Toothless fly away from Berk and all of their troubles. May include OCs later on, but no pairings with characters and OCs. May include some Hiccup/Astrid later on.
1. Flying Away

**Hi, this is a fic I've been thinking about for some time now. So far, I haven't seen(or read) any fics where this happens. So if this turns out like another story, please tell me, and I'm sorry if it turns out that way. This story will be switching and showing you Hiccup and Toothless and then showing you the people on Berk. Well, let's give this a shot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well bud, it looks like me and you are going to take a little vacation. Forever."<p>

Hiccup finished packing his things and put them on Toothless. He saddled up and Toothless took off into the air. Hiccup turned and looked at his village for what could very well be the last time.

•••

"Where is Hiccup?" Stoick's voice boomed through the Great Hall. He didn't act like it, of course, but he was worried about his son.

"Well he probably ran away to some place to do... Things," Gobber said.

"Well, if he doesn't show up sometime soon, things aren't going to be well for him. I'll send some search parties," Stoick said.

He looked out the window and he silently hoped Hiccup would come back.

•••

Toothless started yawning and descending in the air quickly.

"Alright bud, I guess we can call it a night." Hiccup said, quickly spotting an island below and telling Toothless to land. Toothless landed on a patch of grass near a lake. He blew fire onto the ground to make it warm. Hiccup laid up against Toothless and fell asleep.

•••

Dawn came, and Hiccup woke up. His stomach rumbled, and he realized he forgot to pack food. He decided to catch some fish, but would need Toothless for that now, until he could make the proper equipment. Toothless woke up and might as well of been reading Hiccup's mind because he ran straight to the water. Lucky for them, a school of salmon was swimming right by and Toothless grabbed a mouthful, which was about ten because they were little. He dropped them on the ground.

"Good boy. I could cook these. Mind sparking a fire?" Hiccup had already piled up some wood. Toothless ignited the pile. Hiccup put the fish on a stick and held it over the fire. He threw a few raw fish to Toothless.

•••

"Astrid, I am putting you in charge of a search party going on boat, to other islands to see if Hiccup has been kidnapped. Remember this is a great honor, and with great honor, comes great responsibility." Stoick said to Astrid.

"Yes sir." Astrid walked away to the boat she was in charge of. The sails went up and the boat sailed away.

•••

A few hours later, the boat arrived at the exact same island Hiccup and Toothless were at. Astrid got off the boat and ordered everyone else to stay on board. She walked into the forest and toward the lake. Hiccup didn't notice her, but Toothless sensed someone in their presence and started growling.

"Be quiet, bud." Hiccup said. "Who's there?"

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid?"

Astrid walked into view and saw Toothless.

"What the-? Why isn't he trying to kill you?"

"I... I trained him. Please don't tell anyone," Hiccup said.

Astrid started to run, but Toothless tackled and pinned her.

"Hiccup... Let... Me... Go!" She struggled under Toothless's weight.

"Only if you promise not to tell anyone," Hiccup said.

"Fine... I'll stay."

"I never said you had to stay-"

"You have a chance, might as well take it."

"Fine, fine. You can stay."

Astrid peeked through the trees, and sure enough, the ship had already left.

"Alright," She said. "Looks like I'm stuck here now."

•••

Night came, and with night, came dragons. A deadly nadder came and was going to start fighting when Hiccup showed Astrid how to tame dragons. Astrid tamed the Nadder and named her Stormfly.

"This one looks familiar, but I don't know why." Hiccup said.

"That's because when you were gone, all the dragons from the training academy got loose. We caught them all but the Nadder. I think this might be her. But how am I going to ride her? I'm not riding a Deadly Nadder without a saddle."

"It's fine, I brought a few extra saddles for Toothless. You can use one of them," Hiccup said, getting one of the saddles. He got up and put it on Stormfly.

"You know, Astrid, I think we should leave this island tomorrow morning. Since you went missing on this island, they're probably going to send another boat here."

"You're right. So we leave at dawn?" Astrid asked.

"Yup."

•••

"Chief! Chief!" A person from Astrid's boat came into the Great Hall.

"What is it?"

"Astrid went on the island and never came back."

"So now she's missing too?"

"Yes."

"And no one went after her?!"

"Um... Well, yes."

Stoick sighed.

"Send another boat to that same island tomorrow, and make sure no one else gets lost!"

"Yes, sir."

•••

The next morning, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly got ready to leave.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said as they took off.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering... Why did you run away from Berk? Is it because you have to... You know what to that Monstrous Nightmare?"

"That, and I need to protect Toothless. I can't just keep living a secret life."

"Oh. So where do we go now?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll go wherever the dragons take us."

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short chapter compared to what I'm used to, sorry. Anyway, I went to see Frozen today and it was awesome! I also saw the HTTYD 2 preview, and I can't wait until it comes out, because it looks awesome. Expect an update soon, and if you have any ideas for the story, tell me in a review! Until next time, folks!<strong>


	2. Missing

**I'm back! I will respond to all my reviews so far. For you readers who hope I'll post chapters in a short amount of time... I'm sorry, but I most likely will not. I have school basically all day. As to my reviews so far:**

**Toothless122: No, I am not a new writer. I will have been on this site for about three years in October. And YOU keep being awesome!**

**Davisnacho: Thank you!**

**movielover48: Sadly, fanfiction doesn't let us post links. But go to Youtube, and search "How To Train Your Dragon 2 Preview." Hope I helped!**

**Rinter215: Thank you! And I will tell you one thing: The Hiccup and Astrid thing you mentioned might happen soon... Or maybe not. I'll leave the suspense :)**

**NarnianGuardian(Guest): Thank you! And I feel the same about the trailer. When I watch it, I don't just watch it once. I watch it over and over again :). Glad you like the story so far!**

**Checkingdude: Actually, that wasn't a spider man reference, I just came up with that.**

**You know what's a coincidence? HTTYD just came on tv as I'm writing this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid had been flying for a couple of hours now, and Astrid knew she wasn't supposed to, but she was starting to doubt Hiccup.<p>

"So... What now?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. How about you pick where to land?"

"Okay. How about that island there? It looks nice." Astrid pointed to an island with a lot of Cherry Blossom trees and a beautiful meadow. She, Hiccup, and their dragons landed.

"It's nice here." Astrid said.

"It is. It's beautiful, too."

"So, think we should set up camp?"

"Sure."

Hiccup, Astrid, and their dragons grabbed some big leaves and some other things and made two tents and some blankets. Hiccup came back with some bigger leaves then they got before.

"Ok, Astrid, let's... Astrid?" She and Stormfly were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh." He said. "That's weird. Maybe she's still out there."

A few hours later, the sun was set and Astrid was still nowhere to be seen. Toothless had made a campfire, and he and Hiccup were eating fish. After they finished, they went to sleep.

Hiccup and Toothless had flown around the whole island, looking for Astrid. They came back with nothing. They decided to go to another island and see if she went there.

When they got there, they were surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>REALLY short chapter, sorry guys. I'm just out of ideas. Review what you think the surprise should be! Also, is it just me, or does anyone else think Gobber's dragon should be the Boneknapper instead of the official one, which looks like a Gronkle, but it is revealed to be a Bullrougher. I still think his dragon should be the Boneknapper. Do you? Put the answer to that in your review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
